


Stop Right There Criminal Scum

by MarieMagenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Humor, Just a girl being safe vore'd, Knight x Thief, No digestion here, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMagenta/pseuds/MarieMagenta
Summary: The fantasy town of Maeradale is protected by a giant self-proclaimed knight girl. When Hadea, a notorious thief, gets caught and escapes guards, she steps in and decides to find a more creative way to get her to reconsider her life of crime...(Contains: F/F Safe, Fluffy vore. It starts unwilling -but not like, in an angsty way- but becomes willing. Characters and the setting are mine!)





	Stop Right There Criminal Scum

Hadea should never have accepted this job. Snitching purses and small trinkets from travelers and naive merchants was easy, but sneaking into a manor to steal an ancient family artifact – that was way harder! The pay for the job had been too tempting. A heavy three hundred gold coins if she retrieved an old sword and delivered it to her client. How could she have declined?

It turned out, maybe she should have. She hadn’t even left the manor that guards were called in to catch her – and now she was running in the busy streets, in broad daylight, holding a precious ancient sword to her side, followed by a patrol of guards.

_It’s more trouble than it’s worth! What if I get caught? Ugh, I’ll have to escape the prison and all…_ She was an experienced thief, but like any good criminal, she disliked being caught in the act. Oh well, no time to worry. She saw her opportunity to lose the guards – a bundle of crates conveniently placed against a wall, leading to a small balcony from which she could reach the rooftops. No way these armored loafs that calling themselves guards would be able to catch her there!

“Stop there!” One of them called out, seeing what she was going for. “No way!” She replied with a grin, and… Hop, hop, hop. Jumping on the crates, from them to the balcony – and catching the edge of the roof before propping herself and her prize up, standing victorious, with her arms outstretched in the air.

“Aha! You can’t catch me now! I’m literally the best!” She deserved this little bit of boasting, she felt. Seeing the wide eyes of the crowd underneath set upon her as she bowed proudly in the afternoon sun was quite honestly fun. The warmth of the day on her skin as everyone witnessed how _cool __she was_ felt like the gods themselves were applauding. Well, even if more and more shadow was cast upon her – funny, she could have sworn the forecast said there wouldn’t be any clouds…

“**Here we go!**” A booming voice playfully boomed around her as a giant hand wrapped itself around her torso. How convenient she had raised her arms in triumph! She let out a yelp as she felt her feet leave the tiles of the roof, dropping the sword back onto the street.

_Oh no. Her._Was her first thought, as she was raised up to a gigantic face. Pale skin, a scar decorating her face from her left to her right cheek, purple eyes, and a large, proud grin.

“… Tiffany.” She said, slumping into the hand, defeated.

“**It’s Tiffany the Earnest to you!**” She pouted. Hadea just kind of, sighed. Maeradale had the luck of being protected by a giant girl who had decided she was a knight. This was, overall, a good thing – she kept raiders away and helped the people in many ways, and largely remained out of her way, going ‘questing’ every few days or so to prove her mettle or something. To a thief, however, a giant knight patrolling the city was trouble.

Especially if said giant knight is currently holding you in her hand.

“That’s what I said. Tiffany.” She may have been caught, but she wasn’t going to act all fancy and call people Lady or the Earnest or stuff.

This got her quite distracted from the situation at hand. Pouting, she kept going: “**It’s- You gotta say the Earnest! It’s my title! It’s important!**” She would probably have continued and talked about the importance of etiquette, but a guard coughed into their hand, in the street, catching her attention.

“Uh, miss Knight? Thanks for your assistance- She stole that sword. Are you going to take the matter into your own… Hands, or should we just take her to the prison?”

This throwback to reality made Hadea a little uncomfortable. She squirmed slightly in the grasp of the giant knight, unsuccessful in her attempts to wriggle her way out.

“Yeah, you should give me to the guards. I’ll go to prison and serve my sentence and all, like a good thief and all.” A small grin. Tiffany was not convinced, to say the least.

“**No way! It’s going to be like all three other times, and you’re just going to escape and start thieving again! No, prison clearly can’t contain you...**” She seemed deep in thought. Around her, the city started going back to their ordinary tasks – walking around the scene and sometimes cheering onto the local protector of the town. It wasn’t that out of the ordinary, really. After a few months of seeing her around, she had become part of the community and the scenery.

“True. I’m just going to escape again because I’m like, a super genius. You should just make it easier for me and just let me go now! It will prevent the jail from having to buy a new lock.”

The knight vigorously shook her head. “**And let you go unpunished? Never!! Crime has to be punished! With a merciful but strict punishment!**” Hadea prayed to the gods that she wouldn’t pose after saying this. They did not answer her prayer, as Tiffany proudly held her chest and chin high, the other hand on her waist, as if she was having her picture taken.

“And what are you going to do? I’m broke.” (She wasn’t.) “Plus you can’t harm me! You’ve sworn an oath to protect all of the people of Maeradale. And that includes me!” She grinned, and Tiffany seemed a bit taken aback. That was true. “That, and you’re a big softie.”

Blush painted the giant’s cheeks. “**I’m not a softie! I’m a knight! Knights aren’t soft, they’re brave, strong, honorable, and super cool!**” Hadea rested her cheek in her palm, elbow on the giant thumb still holding her. “Sure, big softie.”

Tiffany pouted some more. She still had a long way to go to look like a dignified, honorable knight. Somehow, Hadea thought it was cute. She was a bother, but at least a cute one. She’d much rather be caught by a cute softie than some old soldier.

“**Well- In any case! I’ve decided!**” She held her a little higher and closer to her face. “**Hadea the Swift, in my power as the defender of Maeradale, I, Tiffany the Earnest, sentence you to a time-out in my tummy until you’ve thought hard about why stealing is bad!**”

Hadea blinked. Staring at the knight’s proud face.

And then started laughing hysterically. Practically screaming and banging on her fingers as tears came to her eyes from laughing. Tiffany was, to say the least, surprised. Her face became redder.

“**Wh- Why are you laughing! You’re not supposed to laugh! Don’t laugh at me like that!**”

Hadea managed to calm down, and wiping a tear off her eyes, she finally replied: “I’m sorry, but, it’s too much. You? Tummy? You eating anyone? Come on, you cried the other day when you learned that goat meat came from goats.”

“**Well goats are cute and innocent creatures!- But that’s besides the point!**” More giant pouting.

“Come on, everyone knows you couldn’t eat anyone even if you were starving. Am I not right, everyone?” She looked down at the crowd, which was surprisingly silent for once – only whispering and murmuring rather than the usual day noises.

Hadea somehow felt… Uneasy. “… I said, right, everyone?”

The only answer she got was a deafening gurgle coming from the knight’s stomach. Like an earthquake, it even shook her body, and she stiffened in her grasp.

_Oh. Oh no._

A small, embarrassed grin appeared on her captor’s face. It was well known that the giants in the east ate people sometimes, but Tiffany had sworn she had never done that – and no one would have imagined such a sweet, soft girl would.

It seemed like Hadea was wrong in thinking she was safe from the giant girl’s hunger.

“**Well, if you’ve got nothing else to say… Time to serve your sentence!**” She seemingly didn’t know where to start with this – it was probably her first time eating a girl. This did not reassure the thief in any way, however, and she didn’t even have time to tell her to wait before she was pushed head first into her awaiting mouth, past the lips she had found so cute before realizing they hid such a hungry maw.

It was quite warm, and as her head hit the massive, slimy muscle that was her tongue, she squirmed more than she ever had – there was no way she was going to be eaten! Her tiny, weak squirms didn’t do much more than be a small bother, as more of her body was pushed inside…

And immediately taken out.

Hadea took a deep breath of fresh hair, her upper body entirely covered in saliva. Had she changed her mind? Was she going to be fine with just a warning? She-

“**Ew! Your clothes taste awful!**”

… Oh. Hadea chuckled nervously. “Aha- yeah! They- They do! Better not eat me then- I got the idea, anyways- I’ve thought about it and stealing is bad! Really!”

Unfortunately for her, it didn’t seem like Tiffany was buying it. “**Nu****h-uh. I said what your sentence was going to be, now you’ll have to serve it! … but let me get these awful clothes out of the way first...**”

Wait, what. Hadea couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t going to strip her naked, was she?!

But yes, she did. Stripping her clothes and throwing them away into the street. At least she was courteous enough to close her hand around her so the crowd wouldn’t take a look at her naked freckled body. The crowd was, however, quite interested – Tiffany eating someone was quite novel!

“**My, you’re actually cute behind all that thieving gear you have!**” She hummed happily. She realized she was getting distracted, however, and blushed some more. “H-Hey, cut it out! You can’t eat me like that- I’m not going to aaaAAA!!-” It didn’t seem like Tiffany had an interest in admiring her snack- erm, prisoner, too much, and she did not waste any time before pushing her into her awaiting mouth once again, head first.

The inside was warmer than Hadea thought it would be. There was barely any light coming in from the outside, but just enough to highlight the glistening saliva, and the dark, awaiting gullet in front of her face. Expecting it to smell bad, Hadea had held in her breath, but when she gave in, she found it wasn’t that bad. She could guess that she had eaten some local pierogies from the smell alone – and drunk a few bottles of apple cider.

She shook her head, however, trying to keep her thoughts focused on _escaping_ and not deciphering what Tiffany had eaten for lunch!… Right after this, she felt her hand pushing more of her tiny, squirming form past her lips. Her head was nearing the back of her tongue, pushed against its softness – at this size, she could feel her taste buds, small bumps rubbing against her skin.

And, of course, she was getting closer to the back of her throat… Hadea didn’t know if it was lucky or unlucky that Tiffany would have to take multiple swallows – being about thirty-five feet tall was very impressive, but eating a person whole was still a task of its own! She squirmed some more, pressing her torso against the tongue – and… And, did she hear a small moan? Clearly, the knight was _loving_ her taste, her tongue becoming a little more squirmy as she sucked on her and let out small sighs.

“S-Stop tasting me and let me go!-” Hadea complained. She was also embarrassed – being naked in a girl’s mouth was something, alright, and feeling her tongue run over her torso, so gently and in adoration of her taste… Well, who wouldn’t feel _something_ at that.

“**Mmmfine.**” The muffled answer that came from all around her did not sound reassuring and – oh. Right. Letting her go, but deeper rather than the way she wanted to go – out! Tiffany braced herself, and…

_Gulp._

A first powerful swallow took hold of the thief’s body, throat muscles grabbing onto her head and shoulders and pulling her into the damp darkness below. It was very, very tight and warm, and made breathing and struggling hard – so she had to focus on the former. Fortunately for her, the knight probably guessed it was a little hard for her, and she didn’t waste any more time.

_Gulp._

The second swallow overcame little Hadea with a sense of dread as her torso passed her gullet. Surely, Tiffany wouldn’t allow any harm to come to her – but it was hard to focus on that while being litterally devoured alive!

_Gulp._

The third swallow had her feet finally pass into her mouth, and all that remained was her legs and feet… And Hadea very much knew that there was no way she could escape right now. As soon as the giant swallowed her, she would be at her mercy…

_Gulp._

And, down she went. Her body, freed from the muscles tightening around it to swallow her, started sliding down, deeper into her body. She was trying her best not to panic too much – which was hard, as the further down she was going, the louder Tiffany’s heartbeat and her stomach gurgles would get. Until finally… She arrived in a roomier chamber, curling up inside her stomach.

On the outside, Tiffany had finally decided to sit down in the street, her hand coming to rest onto her stomach, where she felt the cute little thief arrive. She let out a cute burp, apologizing to the crowd for doing such an unsightlything! The burping, not the eating.

“**Well, here you are! Welcome to tummy prison. This is going to be your cell until you repent from your thieving ways!**” She gleefully announced, her voice echoing inside her. Around the scene, the crowds slowly started going back to their routine, amused by what had just happened. No one was really worried for the thief. After all, Tiffany was – indeed, a notorious big softie.

“What the hells!!” Once gathering her breath, Hadea started squirming, struggling – she didn’t have the room to kick or punch, as Tiffany’s tight stomach was holding her from all sides – but she sure was trying. “You ate me!! You really ate me!!”

“**Uh, well, yes I did. I did say that I had to punish you! I’m doing this for your own good, you know! Living an honest life is much easier and better than being a criminal!**” Hadea was still not used to the idea that she was inside her stomach. With another failed attempt at kicking, she crossed her arms, slouching.

“Okay, okay, I get it! I repent and stuff. I’m not going to be a thief anymore! Now let me out!” Of course, she didn’t mean a word of it. Thieving was way too profitable and exciting!

“**I don’t think you’re being honest, Hadea!**” Her voice was booming all around her. It felt strange, and the giant’s usually powerful voice was even stronger now that she was inside. “**Come on, it’ll be fine! You just stay there and I’ll let you out when I feel you’ve had enough.**”

“What happened to letting me there until I say I’ve thought about it?!”

“**Well, you’re not being honest right now, so I’ll have to make that decision for you!**” She was scolding her, which felt even worse than usual since she was inside her stomach. And, unlike another, normal cell, she couldn’t lockpick her way out of here. She really had to stay there, until… Until who knows when. Hopefully soon…

Hadea had hoped that her sentence would last one, or two hours at most. But no, it seemed like she had to accompany her captor during her entire day, as she ‘quested’ around the town, by which she meant helping old ladies carry their groceries, picking cats up from trees, etc. There wasn’t much to do since she had scared most of the bandits and raiders off.

Once she had decided to give up fighting, she noticed it wasn’t all that bad. Her pride was the only thing that was hurt in the whole ordeal, and, even though she wouldn’t admit it to herself – Tiffany’s stomach was quite a cozy place. The walls were so pleasantly soft, and sometimes wrapped themselves a little tighter around her body, hugging her and helping her relax. The knight’s heartbeat became calmer as time went on, and became more of a lulling metronome-like rhythm than the scary reminder she was inside her she felt it was before. Even the gurgles and groans weren’t that bad, and she found herself falling asleep, letting her body relax inside of the giant protector of the city.

She eventually was awaken by Tiffany talking to some people. She didn’t seem to mind that the thief was still inside her, and her cheerful, warm voice boomed all around. … Somehow, Hadea felt a little jealous. She’d much rather hear her gentle tone than her scolding one. Maybe if she was a little nicer, she would hear it more…

She got irritated at her own thoughts, and kicked a little, showing that she had woken up. “**Ah! I’ll be back later – my guest is awake.**” There was a joking tone in her voice, and Hadea couldn’t stop herself from groaning. Guest? Ugh.

After walking a little, back to her camp in the middle of a forest clearing, Tiffany sat down on the ground, leaves falling from the tree because of the impact. “**Good evening Hadea! I noticed you were asleep, so I didn’t want to wake you up. Getting caught and eaten must be tiring work!**” She giggled, much to the displeasure of the thief. Why was she so cute. That was unfair! She was probably only being cute to distract her.

“Evening? Since when have I been in here anyways...” She grumbled, pressing her face against the soft walls. “**About five hours! You were asleep during three of those, I think.**” She rested her hand against her stomach – it was just heavy enough so that Hadea could feel it press against her body.

“**So, have you learned your lesson yet? Doesn’t thieving get you into lots of trouble?**” She rolled her eyes. She could lie and pretend that yes, she did learn her lesson, but Tiffany was surprisingly good at detecting lies. “Learned my lesson? What’s the lesson? If I get caught stealing, I’ll get a cozy nap in a cute girl’s tummy?”

There was a small silence. For a small moment, Hadea thought she had made her angry – maybe not the wisest call, being inside her stomach and all. However… “**C-Cute? Cozy? What do you mean – do you mean you like this?**”

Oh. The girl’s face reddened as she tried to find an excuse. “Wh- Of course not! I don’t like it at all! Who would!! I just- I was being clever! I was talking back!-” Another adorable giggle shook her world, and the giant’s hand pressed more against her. “**I mean, it’s okay! It certainly wasn’t my goal to make you… Enjoy this, but hey, it’s good to know...**”

Hadea protested, gathering the strength for a small kick. “H-Hey!! I’m not enjoying this!! Don’t put- Words in my mouth, I’m- It’s- I’m not weird okay!!” She was so, so embarrassed. She was quite happy that the knight couldn’t see her face right now.

“**I never said you were weird. I don’t think it is! … Well, a little, but. You know. I’m here to be gentle and watch over all you tiny people, so I’m not going to be mad or anything that you like snuggling inside my tummy...**” Hadea kept squirming. “I- I do not… You’re-” She was out of excuses, now. She couldn’t convince her that she didn’t, in fact, like it.

“**Come on, Hadea. Isn’t it a little tiring to always be dishonest? There’s just me and you. I swear I won’t tell anyone. You can admit it – you can trust me.**”

Trust her..? No way. She couldn’t trust anyone. Then again, nothing was preventing her from turning her into her meal, and yet she didn’t… The town would probably not mind if they got rid of one of their most notorious thieves, and she didn’t have any friends anyways – only partners in crime that would betray her for a heavy purse.

Maybe, in the end, the one that cared the most about her was Tiffany.

“… Fine. I like it. Happy?” She stirred up a little, and could feel the knight’s body relax. “**That’s good. I’m glad you’re being honest.**”

That tone… That was not the usual proud, scolding tone. It was the nice one. The gentle one. The one she was jealous of…

It really wasn’t so bad to be honest for once.

The knight gently soothed her by rubbing her hand up and down her stomach. She hummed gently, being otherwise quiet. No taunting, no shaming – just gently petting her and feeling her in there.

“… Why are you so nice to me?” Hadea asked. “You could’ve just exiled me or something. You could give me a hard time – why are you… Making me feel… Like this.” _Safe and happy_, she wanted to say, but couldn’t bring herself to. “**I told you. I want to protect all of you tiny people.**” Ah, so that was it. She didn’t really like her, she was just oath-bound to be nice…

“**Besides, I think you’re a good girl, inside.**” Wait, really? This caught her attention. “**You know why I go through all this trouble with you and not with others? You’ve never harmed anyone. Well, aside from thieving – but from all I’ve seen of you, you’ve always tried to keep others from harm’s way, and you just… Don’t act like someone who doesn’t have a good heart would.**”

Hadea kept silent. There was not much noise aside from the singing of birds and wind in the trees for a bit, and Tiffany continued. “**I think you’re a good person, Hadea. I want you to be one. And I want… Well, I’d like to be your friend, if you need one. ****Because I like you as a person.**”

The thief’s heart sunk. She couldn’t help herself from crying a little, keeping quiet. She was convinced the knight hated her – being so focused on her, always chasing her down and punishing her, but it turned out to be the opposite. She liked her as a person. She saw past her petty crimes and saw that she did not have any hatred in her heart. She noticed that all she did was done with the intent of avoiding harm.

She could have been a powerful thieving princess, mafia boss, or even an assassin if she wanted. But she had kept being a petty thief. And Tiffany saw that it was out of the goodness of her heart.

“Thank you...” She said, holding a palm against the stomach. The knight responded by pressing hers against it, holding her inside of her warm body.

Hadea was safe. Hadea was loved. She wasn’t alone anymore.

Once the morning came, Hadea was back outside of the giant girl’s tummy, with fresh new clothes and a bath in the local river to wash the juices off her body. Now clothed, she went back to Tiffany – that night had been one of the best she had, talking about her life, her dreams, and many things with the knight, and falling asleep together – inside of her.

“**So, are you considering retiring from crime?**” Tiffany asked, lying on the ground, her head in her hands and looking at her new, tiny friend. Hadea hesitated, and shrugged. “Maybe. I guess. I’d have to find someone who’d want to hire me. There isn’t a lot of merchants that would, after uh, stealing from like, all of them.”

The knight nodded. “**I’m sure you’ll find something! And as always, I’m here to help. I’m your friend, after all.**” Hadea turned her face to hide the wide, dumb smile on her face after hearing that. “**Plus...**” Her hand crawled closer to her, and gently caressed her head. “**If you go clean, I’ll allow you to spend some more nights inside my tummy.**”

She winked, and Hadea blushed. “I… I’ll keep that in mind.” Maybe being an honest person would have its perks...

**Author's Note:**

> The person reading this is triple gay  
I'm really proud of that work tbh, like, I feel like I've improved a lot since my first short story here, and even since last time. In the end there's like, Fe e l i n g s, but I don't feel like it's angsty? Anyways any comment/kudos are very welcome!!


End file.
